


Magical

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

"I'm not that special John..."

"Kate..."

John moves instantly to pull her into a tight hug, already cursing at the man who has made her feel this way. She is beautiful, loving and kind. She is his dammit. He loves her too much to let her believe this. 

"You are every beautiful thing that has ever happened to me wrapped in a person. You may think you are ordinary, but to me... you are as magical as the ocean."

His voice is soft, but honest, his lips covering hers before she can speak, the sweetness of the kiss proving what he felt. He loves her. All of her. Always. He always has and he always, always will. She is his. She is his to love and he promises yet again to never let her feel that way again.


End file.
